List of musicians
The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fandom is unique in the enormous amount of music it inspires, likely thanks to the talent of the show's own music composers Daniel Ingram (songs) and Will Anderson (background music). Many musicians have made both remixes of songs from the show and original tracks. Fan music varies greatly in genre, from eurobeat to dubstep to electronica to orchestral. Remixes of the many songs featured in the show are popular, but there has also been a great deal of original, pony-inspired music, including pony-related covers of other songs and all new compositions with original lyrics. An entire list of various musicians: *0neTr1ckP0ny *174UDSI *2007excalibur2007 *3M0 DJ *3SPIRIT *3ternal *4EverfreeBrony *8-Bit Equestria *A&R *Acouste Wholenote *AcousticBrony *AcoustiMandoBrony *AdamTh3Walker *Aftermath *Age Of Vinyl *AJ Young *Alex S. *Alikore *All Levels at Once *AlmightyFluttershine *Alycs *AmongTheHerd *&I *And The Rainfall *AnimatedJames *AnimatronicPony *ANTHROUGH MUSIQUE *Aoshi *Aphylliate *'Shy *APPL3JVCK *Applejinx *ArchersOfAgincourt *Archie *ArtAttack *Arvianth *AspectOfTheStorm *Assertive Fluttershy *AuraTheUnicorn *Aurelleah *Aurum Noble *AussieAsher *ΛUTOMATIC JΛCK *Automatrix *Aviators *Avrx *AwkwardMarina *Baasik *Bagpipe Brony *bank pain *Base Code *BassBoostingBrony *BassClef *Belgerum *Bexis *BlackGryph0n *Blastie Beats *Blaze *Blazin'Beats *BluNoseReindeer *Bluu *Brilliant Venture *Brohoof Studios *BroniKoni *Bronyfied *BronyFX *BronyMike *Brony Militia *Br0racle *Brownie *Budzy *Buffalo Brony *Caden L Welborn *Caine *Calena *Camsy34 *Canapplejack *Caticaty *Cats Millionaire *Chain Algorithm *Charlie.EXE *Chordcatcher *Chris Wöhrer *Circuitfry *Claire Anne Carr *ClaviSound *Coconeru *Coloriot *Colortwelve *Consort of Allegiance *Counterwise *Crashie Tunez *Crossover *Crusader *Crystal Slave *Crystarium *CyberHarley *Cyril the Wolf *Dante Aurora *Dark Symphony *DaWillstanator *DΛWN *dBPony *Decibelle *Def Pon1 DJ *DEF-Pwny *DeloreandudeTommy *Del Rom *Delta Brony *Derpidety *DerpyCrash *Dethonator the Metal Brony *Dev the Robot *Dipi11 *D1SCORDANT3 *Divine Arcane *DivinumX *DJ Endr3alm *DJ Midli *DJ Soru *DJT *d.notive *Donn DeVore *Doomwad765 *DoTheDaringDew *Draconequus(DYLZAL) *Drakonic *Dr Dissonance *DrDycer *Dreamchan *Drixale *DUMB FABRIC *Dustykatt *Dynamite Grizzly *EA *Echelon *Eclipsing Rainbows *eClypse *edmQuicksilver *EHT *EileMonty *Einarx *eksoka *ElectroKaplosion *Elspongie *EM120X *EmberDash *Enermatrix *Enuxa *Equestrian Lord *Eternum *Eurobeat Brony *Evening Star *Event HoriXZ0n *EverfreeLuna *Exiark *ExplodingPonyToast *eXtaticus *Facexplodie *False Positive *Faulty *Faux Snyder *Feather *F3nning *FenPony *Feral FurE *Ferexes *Fidzu *Flaedr *Flak *Flashing Lights *Flightless *FlightRush *Flittzy *Flutterlover *Flutterpride *Flutterwhat *Foozogz *forcedemodo *Forest Rain *ForeverFreest *Forgiveness & Anguish *Fractex *Freewave *FritzyBeat *FruityFusion *Futret *FWLR *GatoPaint *GaugeN *General Mumble *Ghelded Kultz *Glitchhog *GROskAr *Gryfinz *Haardtek *HACKD *H8_Seed *Haymaker *Hay Tea *Hirosashii *Homage McGee *Hydra *HydroAmbience *Ibeabronyrapper *iblank2apples *iBringDaLULZ *Icky *idkQuicksilver *Igna *IHazAPone *IKX *Ilysabeth *ImTheMoon *Indie Notes *InklingBear *Interrobang Pie *Intersekt *ISMBOFepicly *IvoryStrike *Jasmin Dreasond *Jackle App *Jastrian *JayB *J Carlson *JackleApp *Jeff Burgess *Jeffthestrider *Joaftheloaf *JoinedTheHerd *JP Hyper *Jyc Row *Kadenza *Kaekimaster *Ken Ashcorp *Kenny Tweek (KENNY LIXOSO) *K3WRO *KLY LEE *Knife Pony *Knights of the Crystal Empire *Koroshi-Ya *Korw *Kozmos *Kyoga *LaserPon3 *LavaLectrode *Lavender Harmony *Lectro Dub *Legion *Lenich *Level None *LeWuut *lia;quo *L.M. *Lon3 *Lorris *Loudsdale *Luck Rock *Lukarika *Luna Jax *Lunar Beatz *Lunar Dance *Lunar Drift *Lyonize *M1DA$G0LD *Mad Mars *MagnaDrake *Makkon *MandoPony *Mantlegen *MaoMao27 *Macrobud *Markarian *Matthew Mosier *Matt Roberson *Matt R. (PinkiePieSwear) *MC-Arch *MC Fluttershy *MDC *Megaphoric *Melody Beats *Metajoker *MetalCorePony *Metapony *MG *Michael A. *Michael Pallante *µThunder *Michelle Creber *MicTheMicrophone *MiJyn *MIM *Mischief Max *Mist Flare *MiuMiuChuu *MixiPony *Mogul Dash *Mordecai Mapper *Mr. A.M. *MrCrackles *MrMehster *Mush *Mutagen *Mycutiemarkisagun *MyLittleVisuals *[Nonsense] *MysteriousBronie *Mystery *Nameless Warning *Narflarg *Navy Brony *NeedsMoreFur *NekoWolf *NeoN *Neon Lights *Nettohunden *Neu KatalYst *NeverLastStanding *Nexaka *Nexgen *Nicolas Dominique *Nightmare Lyre *Nikki Layne *NotACleverPony *Notion *NoTrinity *Nowacking *OMNI *One Wing *OrchestralDesign *Overkillius *Ozella *Paspie *Peak Freak *PegasYs *Pencil Eraser *PengWinBrony *Perfecta *Phileo *PhonyBrony *Phoxi *Pinkie Guy *Piranhaplant *Pixel Heartz *Plum Creek Rhythm Section *PMVMusicStudios *PONE_NINE *Poni1Kenobi *PonyFireStone *Pony Music *Ponyphonic *Ponysphere *Ponytronic *PrinceWhateverer *Progressive Element *Protocat *Przewalski's Ponies *Ptepix *PVNK *PurpleRoselyn *Quadrivia *QuietDuckMUSIC *RadixMusic *Raging Rarity *RainbowCrash88 *RainbowDashie *Rangga177 *R4VAGER *R3CTIFIER *Redd Pony *Renard *Replacer *Rev897 *Reverb Brony *ricardofr-200 *Rhyme Flow *Risen *Rockin'Brony *RoomVR *Rossiboys *Royalpony *Rusty Thorsell *Ryazan *Sable Symphony (formerly MetalPony) *SandJosieph *Sayonara Maxwell *sci *Scorch *Screams From Equestria *Segments Of Life *Senntenial *Seven Ponies *Seventh Element *ShadTK *Shade Ponisinger *ShadyVox *ShalMusicFX *Sights Unseen *Silva Hound *Silver Note *SimGretina *SkelePone *Skelter *Sky Runner *SlightlyAmiss *SlyphStorm *SMOR3S *SoGreatandPowerful *SoldatPony *Solrac *Sonic Breakbeat *sound bandit *Spectra *SquareHead *Stablefree *Starbourne *Starlight *StealingShad3Z *Steampowered Clock *SteelChords *Steven, A.D. *StormWolf *StrachAttack *StringStorm *Stripe x *SunnyB *Supersaw Hoover *Suskii *Swedish Horse Mafia *Swiftone *Swiftwind *Synthis *syzygy. *SzinThom *TAPS *Tarby *TeiThePony *Tempus *TenderFlutter *ThatMusicBrony *ThatRobChap *ThatSonofaMitch *The Beatle Bronies *TheClosetBrony *The Combine *TheDashDub *TheDumplingz *TheEpiPony *The Living Tombstone *The L-Train *The Lyde Octave *The Midnight Musician *The Runner *The Shake Ups In Ponyville *TheTaZe *Thunder Dash *Thyrai *TIF *Trixent *Tsyolin *Turquoise Splash *TuXe *TwentyTen *Twitch *tworats *UndreamedPanic *Unikorn *Unity Of Factors *Vaceslav *Varia *Vencelian *Vinyl Love *Vinyl.rawr *VINYLZ *Violin Melody *Viricide Filly *Vocal Score *Vocoded_Glasses *voodoopony *Vylet Pony *WeimTime *WoodenToaster *Woody *WoodLore *Wootmaster *Wubcake *XAVI *xTheDubstepGirls *YourEnigma *zahqo *Zatslol *zorg Category:Lists Category:Musicians Category:Fan music